


The Hunter & the Alpha's Daughter

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: This is the banner that I made for my Love, Creeper Wolf side-story - I wanted to have an image of Chris/Laura to work from in my mind, and of course, Talia has shoved her way into the whole story!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Laura Hale
Series: Banners and Icons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Hunter & the Alpha's Daughter

Head canon for Laura Hale, a gratuitous shot of Chris Argent, and the Alpha, Talia Hale.

[ ](https://imgur.com/FN1RZU9)

* * *


End file.
